


How to cuddle your dragon (stand alone art)

by pinx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Baby Dragon, Cuddling, Dragon Merlin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinx/pseuds/pinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land still recovering from the destruction from the Great War, Arthur is faced with a challenging choice when he finds a dragon egg while out on a hunting trip. At first, it's just about keeping Merlin hidden from his father and everyone else, but over time Arthur must question his views of the world and decide if he wants to allow the dragons to come back home again or if they are to remained banished forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cuddle your dragon (stand alone art)

**Title:** How to cuddle your dragon (stand alone art)  
 **Artist:** [piinx](http://piinx.livejournal.com/) (LJ) | [thewinchesterswagger](http://thewinchesterswagger.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)  
 **Pairings/characters:** Merlin and Arthur (gen)  
 **Rating (if applicable):** G  
 **Art type:** Digital painting  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** In a land still recovering from the destruction from the Great War, Arthur is faced with a challenging choice when he finds a dragon egg while out on a hunting trip. At first, it's just about keeping Merlin hidden from his father and everyone else, but over time Arthur must question his views of the world and decide if he wants to allow the dragons to come back home again or if they are to remained banished forever.  
 **Disclaimer:** Merlin and its characters does not belong to me  
  
 **Artist's notes:** Unfortunately, the fic was not completed and I'm not sure if it will be so I completed only one piece based on the content that I had. I chose one of the more heart warming moments when Merlin is reborn as a dragon. I was really inspired by the prompt and wanted to draw my interpretation of what Merlin would look like as a baby dragon which was based on Aithusa's physiology. I drew a scene of Arthur cuddling with recently hatched Merlin. I want to thank damnyourkiss for the challenge her prompt provided - I had fun working with all new textures. I also want to thank the mods for all their hard work put into this fest as well as my good friend and beta colinmorgasms!  
  
Tumblr is my main place on the internet, feel free to visit me there or check out my other art. :)  
 **  
 **Art post:** **[Tumblr ](http://thewinchesterswagger.tumblr.com/post/129647266978)| [LJ](http://piinx.livejournal.com/608.html)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/piinx/24645322/523/523_original.jpg)


End file.
